


Worlds without Eyes

by Perihelion77



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Brownout, Frogs, Implied memory loss due to drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking, freshman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perihelion77/pseuds/Perihelion77
Summary: Dex is actually really caring when he knows no one will remember.





	Worlds without Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> So I’ve never written fan fiction before. Ever. But I’ve been reading this comic since day 1 and it’s about time I contribute something. I hope it’s up to par, I wrote it during a red eye flight at around 3am.  
> Feel free to message me regarding any errors or if there is a tag needed!  
> Tumblr - perihelion77.tumblr.com  
> Also I’ll respond to any comment I get, or try to!

“There’s not much around here.”

  
If my words slurred, it’s because it was nearing 3am and I didn’t operate well past midnight.

  
“It’s the quad.” Right.

  
“But there’s always so many people.”  
I squinted into the darkness, trying to make sense of the shapes I was seeing.

  
“Nurse, it’s 3am.”

  
“Still.” I put more of my weight on Dex. “My feet don’t want to be used.”

  
“Are you sure all you had was tub juice?”  
Dex huffed, rearranging me a bit. I put on my best ‘thinking’ face, the events of the night hazy at best already.

  
“Mmmm.” And that was that. Dex huffed again, this time more of a laugh than anything.

  
The silence that followed wrapped around us, broken only by my stumbling and a few crickets.

  
Actually.

  
“Shhhhh!” I turned my head, aiming toward the chirping off my left.

  
“Nurse. They’re crickets.”

  
“And they’re ruining the moment.”

  
The crickets got the message, apparently, and I nuzzled a bit more into Dex’s shoulder.

  
“Perfect.”

  
Four seconds passed. Then, “What’s gotten into you?” There was still laughter behind the question.

  
“Dex,” I whined. “You ruined the moment.”

  
He laughed.

  
“It’s called ‘white-girl wasted.’”

  
Dex pulled out his keycard, swiping it to unlock the door to the dorms. Huh, they got close.

  
I eased off of him, spreading my arms wide. “It’s a dangerous cocktail of sleep deprivation and alcohol. Loopier than any drug.” I giggled, swaying backward a bit.  
Dex reached out, but I waved him off.

  
“I got it.”

  
It took longer than maybe necessary, but those two flights of stairs failed to trip me up.

  
Finding my key in the third pocket I checked, I fumbled with the lock until it gave. I turned towards Dex, flashing my biggest grin.

  
“Congrats. Now go to bed. Brunch is at 11.”

  
“Pancakes?” I gave him my best ‘excited child.’

  
“Only if you get there on time. Bed.”  
I took a step in, pivoted on that foot, then launched myself at Dex. I wrapped my arms around him, surprising him into a hug.

  
“Thank youuuu.”

  
“Uh, yeah. No problem.”

  
I held on for a bit, soaking in the warmth of another body, then turned (much less gracefully) and went into my room. The memory of the night faded before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
